elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arvs-Drelen (Morrowind)
Arvs-Drelen is a location in Gnisis, West Gash in Vvardenfell. The once-abandoned Velothi Tower is inhabited by the eccentric Telvanni mage Baladas Demnevanni, his "pets" (a Daedroth and a unique Centurion sphere that is called "Shock Centurion"), and a few hostile guardians for over twenty years.Dialogue with Gnisis villager Valuable loot and a notable sum of money can be found within it. Layout Arvs-Drelen serves as the domicile of Baladas Demnevanni. It possesses four different floors and an entresol, where the entrance is. Lowest floor The lowest floor contains one room, which serves as a prison and storeroom. The prison is equipped for up to three prisoners. The lock to the cell is level 65 and trapped, thus not easy to overcome. During the quest "Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub" said Orsimer is held captive here. Ground floor The next level houses three rooms. The one closest to the cell is a bedroom for a group of people, containing four beds. For whom this room is designed is unclear. However, it does not belong to Baladas, the only humanoid resident, as there is a much more richly endowed bedroom on the topmost floor where he resides. Here, the Nerevarine can find the key for a door that leads to this upper level. The other two rooms on this level are placed opposite to each other. One is another bedroom, larger than the first one, with only one bed, but having a feeling of neglect and abandonment about it, being almost empty. In the other room, several valuable items are stored in various containers, some of them locked up and trapped. They are guarded by two skeletons. First and second floor These two levels consist of two large, circular rooms on top of each other, that are connected through two curved staircases. This part of the tower is accessed through a door with a level 50 lock and a trap. There is, however, a key to this door in a chamber on the ground floor, as described above. The lower of the two rooms is nicely decorated but without any notable furniture apart from a small table and a chair in a corner. Tapestries and potted plants embellish the room, where also the pet Daedroth of Baladas Demnevanni lumbers. The upper room is the most richly equipped in the whole building. It lies directly under the dome-shaped roof of the tower and seems to serve as the living quarters of Baladas Demnevanni, who resides here. Baladas also keeps his shock centurion here, possibly as additional protection of his already heavily guarded home. He owns a whole set of Master's alchemist tools. Many partly rare and valuable potions also stand on two shelves. Baladas owns a number of books that reveal his intellectual interests. A corner serves as storage space for everyday items like clothes, food, and dinnerware. The room is embellished with carpets and potted plants, and the luxurious bed and the ceiling height add to the impression of grandeur and wealth. Quests Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub Arvs-Drelen's inhabitant, Baladas, is enraged by the legionnaire Ragash gra-Shuzgub's attempt to collect taxes from him. Thus, he imprisons her in a cell in his cellar, until the Nerevarine frees her in the course of the quest. Master Index (Plug-in) Folms Mirel tells the Nerevarine of Propylon Indexes, which can be assembled to create a master index that would allow teleportation between the Caldera Mages Guild hall and Propylon Chambers, discovered in the Dunmer Strongholds located throughout Vvardenfell. Characters *Baladas Demnevanni *Ragash gra-Shuzgub – during the quest "Rescue Ragash gra-Shuzgub" Creatures *Skeletons *Rats *Daedroth *Centurion Sphere Notable items The following rare and valuable items can be found in Arvs-Drelen: ;Alchemical tools *Master's Alembic *Master's Calcinator *Master's Mortar and Pestle *Master's Retort ;Apparel *Enchanted Cuirass – random type *Enchanted Armor random Dwemer Boots of Flying or Right Cloth Horny Fist Bracer, or equivalent-value type ;Books *''2920, Rain's Hand'' *''Sithis'' *''The Dragon Break Reexamined'' *''The Pig Children'' *''The Wolf Queen, Book V'', raises Speechcraft ;Ingredients *Emerald *Ruby *Random chance for diamonds and pearls *Daedra's Heart *Four Raw Ebony *Vampire Dust ;Potions *Quality Potion of Fire Shield *Quality Restore Agility *Skooma *Telvanni Bug Musk ;Weapons *Dwarven Halberd *Ebony Weapon – random type ;Other *Berandas Propylon Index Appearances * * ru:Арвс-Дрелен (Morrowind) Category:Morrowind: Gnisis Locations Category:Morrowind: West Gash Locations Category:Morrowind: Homes Category:Morrowind: Velothi Towers